


Destiny

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie AUs. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hope and Josie are in love with each other, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Mutual Pining, No Handon, Protective Hope Mikaelson, anti handon, established hope mikaelson/josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope was tired of Landon always leaving, so she never took him back and found love in someone else.ORTaken place after that God awful episode (2x08) where instead of Hope choosing Landon, like Landon chose Hope, Hope chose Josie!ORCANON HOSIE 🥰🥰🥰🥰💕💕💕💕ORA fix-it fic of some sort 😁🥰
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie AUs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Destiny

Josie is standing in the middle of her room, crying her eyes out, Landon just broke up with her and ran off to confess his love for Hope. 

Hope is talking to Kaleb when Landon runs over to her. She looks at him, shocked.

"Landon?" Hope asks, "What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you." He says. "It's important. Kaleb, could you give us a second?" 

"Sure, yeah." Kaleb replies. He gives Hope a smile and walks away.

"Hope, I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I just…" Landon trails off. "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I loved you when I didn't know who you were, and I loved you when I was dead."

"Landon." Hope tries to speak.

"And I still love you, I'm in love with you, Hope Mikaelson. So deeply in love with you." He continues.

"Landon, wait." Hope says.

"And I can't believe I never saw this before. I love you, so much, and-"

"Landon, Landon, stop." Hope says.

Landon stops talking, confused as to why Hope cut him off.

"Landon… I'm sorry…" Hope says. "I… you were about to leave me again." She says. "Actually, you _did_ leave me."

"And I came back because of you." 

"I know, but would you have come back if it weren't for Lizzie?" Hope asks 

"Well, I-"

"I'm sorry, Landon. But I don't want to be with a guy who just leaves when things get hard. I've done it again and again with you, and every time things get tough, every time things get hard you leave, you leave me _alone_ . You _know_ how I feel about people leaving." Hope starts. "And when you come back, you tell me you won't leave again, and then what do you do? You leave. You keep leaving. _Over_ and _over_ and _over_." She says. "I care about you, Landon. Deeply. But this? Us? It can't happen anymore. I'm sorry." She says, before she walks away.

"Hope, wait-" but Hope already walked off. 

Hope walks back into the school, heading to her dorm, when she passes by the Saltzman twins dorm and can hear the subtle sounds of crying. She stops and knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Says the voice.

_Josie_

"Jo?" Hope says, "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Josie yells. "Why don't you go make out with your boyfriend."

Hope's stunned by Josie's anger, but she is also unaware that Landon broke up with Josie minutes before he ran back to her and professed his love. 

Hope places a hand on the door and rests her head. "Josie, please let me in." She says softly. 

"Why should I?" Josie asks. "So you can brag about how Landon chose you?"

"No." Hope says, she bites her lip to prevent tears from falling. "No, of course not."

"Then _go away,_ " Josie says once again.

"Josie, I didn't take him back. Please, Jo. Let me in." She begs softly. 

She waits for a second, her patience is low and she just needs to see the younger girl. She hears soft footsteps and hears the soft click of the bedroom door lock. Josie opens the door.

"Hey…" Hope says softly. 

"Hi…" Josie replies. She wipes away her tears. "Why didn't you take him back?"

"Because." Hope says. "He left, again. And I knew that he would have never came back if it weren't for Lizzie."

Josie bit her lip. "I see." She says as she nods. 

Hope leans in and wipes away Josie's tears. "Now, why is a pretty girl like you crying?" She asks softly.

"Because Landon dumped me, and ran off to tell you he's in love with you." 

Hope furrows her brows and Josie can tell she's angry. "Oh, Jo…" she says softly. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine." Josie says. "It's understandable. I'm always the last choice." 

"Hey, that's not true." 

"Yes it is." Josie laughs dryly. "Just look around, Hope. Nobody ever picks me." 

"I picked you…" Hope says softly. 

"What?" Josie asks.

"When…" Hope stops herself, she's not going to tell Josie she saw her and Landon the night she escaped Malivore. "Never mind. But Jo, I picked you." She says. "Can we talk? Please?"

Josie nods, the two of them enter the room and they sit on Josie's bed.

"Josie, I didn't take Landon for a couple of reasons."

"What are they?" Josie asks.

Hope blushes a little, her palms getting sweaty. Is she really about to do this? Is she really about to tell Josie that it's always been her? That the reason she ever even _came_ back is because of Josie? That it's always been Josie? That everything's been about Josie? "I didn't take him back for a couple of reasons, like I said earlier, he always leaves. He knows how I feel about people leaving and he does it again, and again." She says. "I'm so tired of it. He knows how I feel and yet, he leaves and leaves." She continues. "I also didn't take him back because…" she trails off. "Because I'm not in love with him anymore." She says. "I don't think I ever really was." 

This stuns Josie. Hope isn't in love with Landon anymore? She never really was? "Oh…" Josie says softly. "Is there someone else?" 

Hope nods. "Yeah.…" she says as she bites her lip. "There is."

"Who?" Josie asks.

"You." 

Hope fiddles with her fingers nervously as she waits for Josie to respond.

"You're… you're in love with me?" 

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be?" Hope says softly. "Josette Lucas Saltzman, I'm so in love with you." She says softly. "It's you, it's always been you, Jo." 

"I-I um…" Josie takes a deep breath. "I love you too." She says. "I-I mean. I'm in love with you too." She says again. She clears her throat and gently takes Hope's hand. "I'm in love with you too, Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

Hope grins. "You are?" She asks.

"Of course I am." Josie says as she fiddles with her fingers. "I mean, look at you." 

Hope blushes again and bites her lip. "Josie." She says. "Can I kiss you?" 

Josie nods and Hope leans in and their lips meet. Magic and energy run through their veins. Their hearts beating in tune with one another.

Hope pulls back. "Wow." She says.

Josie giggles. "Yeah, wow."

"Josie.…" Hope says softly, her cheeks tinted pink. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Josie smiles softly. She takes Hope's hand into hers again. Then she gently kisses Hope on the lips. "Yes." 


End file.
